Yu-chan's SlumberMania
by DragonLord1975
Summary: Wanting to meet friends the same way Konata has, Yutaka decides to throw a slumber party and has invited everyone from all different series to attend. Minami is there to help out, but what she and Yutaka thought that those attending were a few turns out to be many! Every personification of pure innocence in the Aniverse are gathered for the sweetest slumber party ever!


LUCKY STAR © Kagami Yoshimizu/Kadokawa Shoten/Kyoto Animation/Lucky Paradise

ALL OTHER CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

Yutaka woke up in the morning getting ready for school at Ryo-Oh High. Currently she's a sophomore while her cousin Konata and her friends are at college. She walks by Konata's room seeing her awake (as usual) playing _League of Legends_ overnight on her PC.

"Were you up all night again, oneechan?" Yutaka asked.

"Pretty much," Konata smiled. "And I'm scheduled for a match in 3 days."

"I'm surprised you can still catch up to your college work with your late night gaming sessions, oneechan," Yutaka sighed.

At school, after today's lessons by Miss Kuroi, Yutaka meets up with her classmates Minami Iwasaki and Hiyori Tamura.

"Hello, Yutaka-san," Minami bowed.

"Hi, Minami-chan. Hey, Tamura-san," Yutaka chimed.

"That was one LONG lecture!" Hiyori groaned. "I thought it would never end!"

Yutaka slightly sighed knowing Hiyori's lackadaisal attitude matches that of her cousin Konata's, but Yutaka supports her regardless.

"I was thinking about something," Yutaka said.

"Like what, Yu-chan?" Hiyori asked.

"I've always wanted to see if there are other girls out there like I am," Yutaka began to speak. "Oneechan told me about all the friends she met before. That's why I wanna plan a sleepover so I can meet different kinds of friends like oneechan."

"A sleepover?" Minami thought. "That sounds sociable."

"If I can get permission, would any of you come to my sleepover party?" Yutaka asked.

"I can't!" Hiyori moaned, sobbing slightly. "I got a deadline for a doujinshi next week! The final drafting is tonight and tomorrow! Sorry, Yu-chan."

"I'll go, Yutaka-san," Minami nodded.

"You will?!" Yutaka said excitedly.

"Once I obtain permission from my family, I will attend your slumber party," Minami replied.

Yutaka hugged both Minami and Hiyori as they shared the moment. Even though Hiyori wasn't going to attend, Yutaka understood her otaku ways after living with Konata.

"Just my luck," Hiyori growled in silence. "Perfect material for another doujinshi right at my fingertips and I let it slip away!"

Back at home, Yutaka was making an invitation online after Konata shown her how it was done.

"So, you and Minami are planning a slumber party, huh?" Konata asked.

"Yeah, oneechan," Yutaka replied. "I was hoping to meet interesting girls like myself like you do with your friends."

"Well, when I get together with my friends," Konata explained, "it's mostly for special gaming. My QCFP podcast have been getting 10 billion hits ever since I started."

"I wonder what kind of friends I would make?" Yutaka thought.

"Perhaps my buddy Sasami might show up," Konata answered. "She shown up before in a few QCFP episodes. You'll like her, Yu-chan."

Unknowingly, Konata's father Soichiro was walking past Konata's room when he heard the words "slumber party" come out.

"A slumber party, huh?" he thought. "This might be good for a few photo opportunities. My publisher would love it."

Unfortunately for him, Yui overheard as well and yanked his ear. "Just in case you were thinking what I thought you're thinking," Yui explained to Soichiro harshly, "I'm supervising this party to make sure it goes smoothly. Got it?!"

"YES, MA'AM!" Soichiro shouted in fear, remembering Yui is a police officer, even though her specialty is traffic detail.

Days went by and the day of the slumber party was at hand. Although she was hours early, Minami was the first guest as Yutaka welcomed her inside. Most of the party would be in Yutaka's room. Minami walked around the house with Yutaka.

"Do you know how many guests would come, Yutaka-san?" Minami asked.

"No I don't, Minami-chan," Yutaka replied. "Oneechan taught me how to send emails to everyone. I even sent old-fashioned letters out, just in case. I'm hoping for a large turnout."

An hour passed as Yutaka and Minami were making preparations, the first guest shows up. Yutaka and Minami opened the door to see a cute girl with her light blue hair in twintails. She had a cute animal that resembled a cross between a cat and a rabbit.

"Nice to see you," Yutaka bowed to her.

"Really nice to see you, Miss Yutaka," the girl bowed. "My name's Sasami Masaki Jurai."

"Oh, you must be the Sasami that oneechan talked about," Yutaka realized.

"Yes," Sasami nodded. "I'm part of Konata's QCFP Network on random occasions. The games are fun, but some are too intense, like _Survivor: Fireball Island_. That was a nightmare!"

"I know what you mean, Sasami-chan," Yutaka nodded. "Oneechan shows me whenever she can."

Yutaka brings Sasami in to meet Minami. Minami blushed when she saw how cute Sasami looked as well as her pet Ryo-Ohki. Ryo-Ohki leaped playfully on Minami's shoulder and nuzzled her like she does with Sasami.

"Ryo-Ohki sure likes you, Miss Minami," Sasami chimed.

"Thank you," Minami spoke quietly, still embarassed.

Yutaka and Minami escorted Sasami and Ryo-Ohki to her room and passed by Konata's room for a bit.

"Hey, Sasami," Konata said as she was playing on her PC.

"Hello, Miss Konata," Sasami said. "I see you're still doing your gaming as usual. You're just like Mihoshi sometimes."

"Well, I got a lot on my plate, Sammy," Konata whined. "I have an _LoL_ tournament in 3 days, I got a long battle in _Fortnite_ against Danderation X tomorrow, and a long-awaited rematch against Hiroe Ogawa over the weekend playing _DragonBall FighterZ_!"

"Just like Mihoshi," Sasami nodded with a pout, as did Ryo-Ohki. "Well, good luck with that."

Konata waved Sasami off and continued back to her PC. As Minami got to know Sasami more, Yutaka answered the door when the doorbell rang. Outside are a large group of girls and a young man accompanying them. The man is holding hands with a blond girl with long twintails and a unique hairstyle.

"I remember you! You're the Sailor Scouts!" Yutaka cheered.

"Sailor Guardians, actually," Usagi corrected Yutaka. "We came because Chibi-Usa and Hotaru-chan wanted to go."

"And also to try to look at the latest manga," Rei mumbled. "Or did she forget WHOSE house this is?"

"They'll be in good company, believe me," Yutaka bowed.

"Thanks, Yutaka," Chibi-Usa replied and headed toward the refrigerator. Hotaru slowly followed Yutaka to where Chibi-Usa was as the Sailor Guardians headed off.

"The apple doesn't far from the snake, doesn't it?" Minako said.

"That's tree, Minako-chan," Ami corrected her.

Sasami and Chibi-Usa known each other as fellow Magical Girls and reconnected together. Minami and Yutaka were chatting along with the girls until the doorbell rang.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," Yutaka said as she headed for the door.

When Yutaka opened the door, she let out a worried squeal. Minami and the rest of the girls came to the door to see what was wrong. When they saw Yutaka look dizzy, Minami held her so she wouldn't fall. Then, all the girls looked at the door and saw what shook them to their core: a mob of girls all came lined up at the Izumi House.

"Hi!" they all chanted in unison. "Is this Yutaka's house? We're here for the slumber party."

All this excitement brought Konata to look outside and she had a spastic fit.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MOOMOO!" Konata shouted. "IT'S A CUTIE INVASION!"

Minami and Yutaka welcomed the large mob as they headed inside the house. In stepped a shy blue-haired girl with a babydoll and a rabbit puppet, a bright young girl with small orange twintails and a small silver-haired girl with strings of beads in her hair.

"This is sure a lot of people," Yutaka said, slowly waking up.

"Is your room large enough for accomodation?" Minami asked Yutaka.

"We'll find out soon," Yutaka answered softly.

Inside Yutaka's room, Sasami noticed all the other girls that entered.

"I see that Yoshino, Kanna and Chiyo have arrived," Sasami realized.

"This party must be jumping!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed. "Look at all these girls!"

Back at the front door, Yutaka recognized Keiko Ayano and greeted her. Keiko is better known as Silica in _Sword Art Online_. Silica is also close friends with Kirito and his friends.

"Nice to meet you, Keiko-san," Minami said, bowing to her.

"You can call me Silica if you want," she said back. "I don't mind."

Minami blushed as Yutaka escorted Silica to her room where the other girls are, but not before passing Konata.

"Hey, Kona-chan!" Silica called her out chirpingly. "Sinon wishes you good luck on _Fortnite_!"

"Yeah, yeah," Konata grumbled, annoyed about not only meeting up against Sinon and her fellow shy girls, but the influx of girls coming to the house.

Also coming to the house were Mei Sunohara, Rikka Takanashi and one of Konata's fellow QCFP competitors, Mikazuki Kiryuu.

"Hey, Konata!" Mikazuki called out. "Oneechan's got a challenge for you once you're ready!"

"Tell Yuuzuki-sensei I'm up to my GILLS in challenges!" Konata shouted back.

"Oneechan can get a little worked up when she's in gamer mode, Mika-chan," Yutaka said.

"Same with my oneechan," Mikazuki nodded.

Inside Yutaka's room, the place was packed full. Yutaka was awaiting the last of the guests to arrive. She saw a young boy in a strange black and green checkered kimono.

"Sorry to disturb you," the young boy said to Yutaka, "but my sister told me about this slumber party and wanted to come."

"Well, where is she? She's welcome to stay," Yutaka smiled.

"Well, she's in here," the boy said nervously. He introduced himself to Yutaka and said his name was Tanjiro Kamado.

"A demon placed a spell on my sister, so she can't talk," Tanjiro told Yutaka. "Also, she cannot be exposed to sunlight because of it. So be careful with her."

"I promise, Tanjiro-san," Yutaka nodded. She opened the box and escorted Nezuko outside and into the house.

As Tanjiro walked away, a ninja got into the doorway as the house closed up. Yutaka walked into her room where the other girls were chatting.

"Girls, this is Nezuko Kamado," Yutaka said, introducing Nezuko to the crowd.

Yoshino sensed Nezuko's demon blood within her, but she wasn't scared and touched her hand. Nezuko also sensed Yoshino's Angel powers, but she wasn't scared as well. Nezuko put her head gently down Yoshino's chest as she snoozed on her, while Yoshino blushed and giggled.

"It seems Nezuko has taken a liking to me," Yoshino smiled. "She's so cute."

Ryo-Ohki suddenly looked around in worry and acting up. Sasami was concerned.

"Something wrong, Ryo-Ohki?" Sasami asked.

"It seems we got an intruder nearby," Chibi-Usa added anxiously and grabbed her transformation brooch. "If you wanna get moondusted, come on out!"

Suddenly, there was a large bunny popping out of nowhere, scaring the girls. Then, the bunny exploded with a pop and coming into form was a high school girl in pink twintails, a pink sweater and blue buruma.

"I always wanted to make a dramatic entrance," the girl said to the crowd. "My name is Hibari, I'm a ninja."

Yoshino and Nezuko looked entranced by Hibari's beautiful body and cute hairstyle. When Hibari saw the two staring at them, she started to scream.

"YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" Hibari screamed, tackling the two girls and hugging them completely. Yoshino and Nezuko hugged Hibari back as the three girls embraced each other. Suddenly, all the girls joined in together.

"This is so warm and inviting," Yutaka sighed happily. "I'm lucky to have good friends such as these."

"I'm glad to have friends as well, Yutaka-chan," Minami replied, also feeling happy.

Soichiro was just walking by Yutaka's room and saw the large group of girls hugging away in an emotional bonding experience. Overcome by the magnitude, Soichiro fainted. Konata overheard the noise and called Yui up. Together, Konata and Yui practically dragged Soichiro back to the living room.

"Happens EVERY time," Konata sighed. "Watch over him, Yui-neesan."

"No sweat, kiddo!" Yui chimed.


End file.
